Sweet Dreams
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: Chris has a wet dream about Leon, and decides to confront the agent. What happens next doesn't exactly go as planned... LeonXChris OneShot. Rated M for language and sex.


_Chris let his head fall back, a low moan escaping his lips. It felt so good, better than he could remember having felt when another man touched him. He'd had his fair share of sexual encounters, but just by the way the younger mans fingers danced over the length of his cock teasingly before wrapping around his girth, it had him bucking into that hand eagerly._

 _He returned his gaze to the blond, his eyes burning with lust. The younger man's gorgeous emerald eyes shone up at him, his chin resting on his other hand as he gave Chris' cock a slow stroke. He was sitting on his couch, legs spread, the gorgeous agent between them with an almost bored expression on his face. The tv played some stupid show, long forgotten in the background._

 _Chris licked his lips as he took in Leon's beautiful features. His green eyes burned bright, accented by dark, beautiful lashes. His lips were pulled up in the faintest of smirks, almost as if he knew something Chris did not. His lithe fingers twirled around the head of his cock slowly, toying with it._

 _"Fucking tease." Chris hissed through grit teeth. His words earned a cocky grin from the agent below him, and he pulled back._

 _"If you don't like it, then maybe I'll just leave."_

 _"No! Don't. I love it... it's just almost unbearable." Chris admitted, and Leon returned to his lax position._

 _"Alright then." The blond took a firm hold of his cock, slowly stroking it with his characteristic grace. He loved watching Leon, how every move he made seemed perfectly calculated._

 _Chris moaned softly as the agent flicked his thumb over the head, smearing the beads of pre-cum that had formed before returning to the deliberately slow strokes. It felt amazing, but Leon was still teasing him instead of pleasing him._

 _"Please." Chris said softly, earning a smirk of approval from the dirty blond. He leaned down between Chris' thighs, the brunet's heart beat quickening as those plump, perfect lips hovered over his cock. After a few painfully long moments his tongue flicked out, brushing over the head._

 _"Ahhh.." Chris moaned and Leon leaned forward further, taking the head between his lips. He bucked up into Leon's mouth, the hot, wet cavern doing wonders for his cock. Leon sucked gently, his tongue swirling along the underside of Chris' cock. He took the entire length in his mouth, his burning eyes meeting Chris' own. He didn't cough, gag, or so much as flinch as he held the appendage at the back of his throat._

 _Chris let out a deep moan, his fingers running through Leon's soft, silky hair before resting on the back of his head. The younger man pulled off his cock, running his tongue over his lips, his fingers gripping Chris' thighs. He took the brunet's cock into his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked._

 _"Fuck." Chris hissed, his cock twitching in Leon's mouth. He began to thrust up with every one of Leon's bobs, allowing himself deep into the skilled man's throat. Leon's fingers curled around the base, squeezing firmly and giving small strokes, his eyes flicking up to focus on Chris' facial reactions as he came..._

Chris sat up suddenly, his chest heaving. The blankets fell to his hips and he let out a long breath, running a hand over his face. He turned his head, eying the red, blurred numbers of his digital clock. When his eyes adjusted he noted it was just before four in the morning. He threw the covers aside, only to notice his hard, throbbing cock and the thick, white mess that coated it and his thighs. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, wetting a small towel to clean himself up. As his consciousness became fully aware, one thought would not leave his mind.

 _I had a wet dream about Leon._

Chris tried to go through his day normally, although it was proving harder than it should have. His dirty mind constantly went back to sexual thoughts of the gorgeous agent. He spent half of his shift at work filing paperwork with a half-hard cock. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his mind off the younger man.

Chris somehow survived three whole days plauged with thoughts of Leon. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep he saw the agents plump lips wrapping around his cock. The dream was haunting him in the waking world, filling his mind with questions he longed to know the answers for.

He'd never had dirty thoughts about the man before, although now that he was really seeing him for his youthful beauty; taut, firm muscles, and gorgeous, sublime features. He couldn't be free of them.

"Hey, Chris?" Claire's soft voice echoed from the other room and she stuck her head into the livingroom. Chris shook his head, pulled out if his stupor, and gave her a smile."Yeah, whats up?"

"Is it cool if I have a friend over?" Although she didn't need permission, Claire was asking out of nicety. The house did belong to Chris, and the red headed girl had moved in a few months after the recent outbreak of the C-Virus. Although it felt like years, it had only been about 8 months ago.

8 months. It had been 8 months since he'd last seen Leon. So why was he dreaming of him now?

"Sure thing."

Claire smiled. "Good, cause he's coming now." The doorbell rang, cutting Chris off as Claire shouted, "I got it!"

 _He?_

While Chris wasn't totally opposed to her having guy friends, or boyfriends, he still visibly bristled. He'd become very protective of his sister ever since Raccoon City. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe, and it stung knowing she would continue to work for the government fighting against the viruses to help stop future outbreaks on the front lines.

The door opened, pulling Chris from his thoughts, as he stood to great his sisters friend. He walked to the edge of the livingroom, standing in the doorway between it and the entry way, leaning against the wall.

Chris' eyes fell on Leon as he shared a warm hug with Claire.

 _No. Fucking. Way._

It was just his luck. His previous thoughts had stopped him from remembering that Leon was Claire's only male friend. Had he not been too engulfed in dirty thoughts about the agent, he could have easily put two and two together.

Their embrace was broken and Leon's eyes met his. He gave the brunet a curt nod, which Chris returned before returning to the livingroom. He collapsed onto the couch and ran a hand over his face. He could hear them talking as they walked by and headed towards the kitchen.

"So, how was your mission?" Claire chimed as she turned on the kettle.

"About as good as you'd expect it to be in friggin' Austrailia. It was stupid hot and everything tried to kill me, even the non-infected."

Chris tried to tune out the agents voice. It held a natural sultry ring to it, making it hard to focus. He growled under his breath and opted for turning the tv on just loud enough so he wouldn't hear their conversation.

The brunet engrossed himself in the show, some sort of comedy filmed in front of an audience. It was actually decently funny, and he found himself chuckling at some of the stupid things that were said.

"Whatcha watching bro?" Claire said as she fell onto the couch beside him, pulling her legs up and crossing them before taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know, some comedy." Chris muttered, his eyes falling on the agent that fell back into the leather chair on the other side of Claire. He eyed the man, noting his form fitting white dress shirt and black slacks, his eyes drawn to the spot where the top button of Leon's shirt was undone, showing a small amount of his delicious collarbone.

 _Of course he fucking would._

Chris sighed inwardly. It wasn't Leon's fault that he was drop dead gorgeous, fucking knew it, and flaunted it. It was his fault for not taking all those things at face value and instead allowing the completely clothed man to give him a semi-erect cock. He adjusted his position, crossing his legs uncomfortably.

Claire's phone suddenly rang, both pairs of male eyes going to the red head. She stood and answered as she hurried out of the room.

"Nice place ya got." Leon said and Chris smirked, deciding to go along with the small talk.

"Thanks. Probably nothing compared to yours, though."

"Nah. I prefer an apartment. Less upkeep, you know?"

Chris nodded, thinking how easy it was to get along with the agent. There hadn't exactly been a reason for them to keep in touch throughout the years, especially after China. They'd fought over different views about the spy Ada Wong, and hadn't exactly been friendly in the days following, simply carrying out their different sets of orders.

Chris could still hear the grief in Leon's voice when he'd told the agent that Ada was dead. He'd felt a large amount of sympathy for the man; he'd lost just as many friends as Chris, if not more. He'd almost been relieved when Claire informed him that Ada actually hadn't died, and Leon could continue chasing the woman in their 15 year game of cat and mouse.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. There was a massive breakthrough on creating a cure for an advanced strain of the C-Virus. Duty calls!" Claire grabbed her jacket and ran out the door, leaving both men staring after her.

"I think I just got ditched for work..." Leon chuckled, his eyes twinkling, "Got anything to drink? It's 3 a.m. somewhere." He didn't wait for an answer before getting up and riffling through the cupboards. Chris sighed and followed, dropping into a chair at the kitchen table. He watched as Leon reached up, his shirt lifting to reveal a set of back dimples.

 _Damn you, you beautiful bastard._

"Aha!" Leon grabbed the bottle of whiskey and shook it, the amber liquid sloshing in the glass bottle. He grabbed two glasses and set them out before pouring them both half full. He dropped four ice cubes into each cup and collapsed into the opposite chair, taking a sip and eyeing the label of the bottle.

"Expensive, I like it."

Chris rolled his eyes, taking a sip. It was no surprise to him that Leon still had a drinking problem. He just prayed that now that he'd been burdened with the agent, his 5 years old liquor supply wouldn't diminish.

Leon set the empty glass down and filled it again, more full this time. Chris watched him with burning eyes. The agent could probably stomach more liquor than a Russian. His eyes lowered to his lips, watching as they pursed slightly after Leon swallowed a mouthful of the whisky. His mind went back to the gutter as he remembered how it felt to have Leon's lips around his cock, sucking him eagerly. It gave a twitch of approval and he shifted, the hard appendage straining against his pants under the table.

An even less dignifying thought crossed his mind, and he wondered if he got Leon intoxicated, would the mans sexual standing sway? He'd heard the names of pretty much every person the younger man had been with thanks to Claire, and they were all women. Was he really that much of a womanizer, a straightshooter, that he'd never been with a man?

"Chris?" Leon's voice broke the brunet's train of thought and he shook his head.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked how things have been with the B.S.A.A." Leon folded his arms on the table, the elegant fingers of one hand tapping on the wooden surface.

"Oh. Honestly it's been pretty quiet. Just stuff like raids and whanot." Chris wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, more focused on Leon's lithe fingers as he grasped the glass and trailed them up and down over the perspiring surface.

 _Fucking tease._

Chris took another swig of his drink before topping it up. He'd never been much of a day drinker, Hell, he'd barely touched the stuff since Piers had died... he'd used it as a coping mechanism, spending many nights drinking himself broke, until the early hours of the morning where he'd stagger home and collapse on the couch and sleep for twelve hours.

"Reminiscing?" Leon asked, his expression turning serious.

"Oh, no, I-"

"Trust me, Chris. I know the look."

Chris sighed, defeated, and nodded. He ran a hand over his face to try and wipe the bad memories from his skin. He pushed the glass away and could feel Leon's burning gaze on him as he stood, making his way down the hall. He stopped when Leon spoke.

"Just about killed myself from alcohol poisoning after Tatchi. I'd barely made it back to the States, found the closest bar, and dropped eight hundred dollars on drinks. My blood alcohol level had become so toxic I ended up blacking out and flatlining for a minute in the bar, and again in the ambulance. Blood alcohol level was 0.32%. Almost ended up in a coma. They pumped my stomach three times and I spent five days in the hospital. Ended up having to see a psych for two months cause everyone was convinced I tried to kill myself, when really I just wanted to stop feeling."

Chris turned to face the agent, who was standing not five feet away. Close. Too close. What had caused him to divulge such a personal story? Chris looked at the ground, unsure of what to say to something like that. A hand on his shoulder had him lifting his gaze, meeting Leon's burning emerald one. A storm of confusing emotions was filling his head, making it hard to concentrate as he gazed deep into those emerald depths, his judgement clouded by the alcohol.

Suddenly he was leaning forward, pressing Leon against the wall, his lips on the agents. The kiss lasted for all of maybe three seconds before a fist collided with the side of his jaw, making him stagger back.

"What the fuck, Chris?!" Leon yelled, looking offended. Chris' stomach dropped with instant regret, his face throbbing painfully. He fucked up so bad. Leon glared at him, his fists clenched, before he let out a scoff and shook his head, bangs swaying, and making his way to the door.

"Leon, wait!" Chris grabbed Leon's wrist and the agent spun on him, shoving him back.

"What gives you the right, huh?" Leon demanded, looking more than eager to give him a second, much harder punch.

"Just let me explain, please. Just one minute." Chris begged, his voice quiet as he kept his gaze on the floor. There was a long moment before Leon crossed his arms.

"Make it quick, Redfield."

Chris sighed, deciding it was best to tell Leon the ugly truth. He looked anywhere except at the agent.

"Well, you see.. I had this wet dream about you and I'm so fucking ashamed about it, but you're all I can think about since it happened and its driving me fucking crazy."

A long silence stretched out between them, and Chris chanced a look at the younger man. His posture was less tense and he looked deep in thought.

"And what exactly happened in this wet dream?"

Chris swallowed, looking away. He'd never been a nervous person. He always rushed head-first into decisions, which is what got him in this situation in the first place.

"You were giving me really good head, but I woke up before..."

A small chuckle fell from Leon's lips, surprising the brunet.

"Can't say I've ever had a man have wet dreams about me. So, what's in it for me?"

 _What?_

Was Leon actually considering giving him a blowjob?

"Anything you want."

"You'll have to be more specific, _Redfield_." Leon let Chris' surname fall of his tongue in a sexy drawl and Chris shuddered visibly.

"A bottle of the most expensive whisky at the liquor store."

"I think you can do better than that."

"A new set of custom make pistols."

"Hmm, not good enough."

What the fuck else could the agent possibly want? He didn't even know Leon well enough to guess. He thought back to the many times Claire had told him information about the man he'd deemed useless at the time, and now he couldn't be more glad. He'd have to get her a spa day.

"An all expenses paid vacation to the location of your choice, minus your cellphone?"

Leon's lips twisted up in a sultry smirk and Chris' heart leaped. The agent walked past him, heading towards his room.

"Come on, soldier."

Chris followed, his own lips pulling up in a smirk. Finally, he'd be free of the teasing wet dream, and would have a once in a life time blow job from the most gorgeous man he knew.

Leon pushed the door open, turning and waiting beside the bed, his eyes shining mischeviously. Chris sat on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. He watched as Leon crawled up his body, stopping before him, their lips only inches apart. He leaned in, his breath hot against Chris' neck, making him shiver. He could smell the whisky on Leon's lips and didn't doubt thay the younger man was slightly buzzed.

"Ready, Redfield?" Chris nodded and Leon pulled back, working his belt free with skilled fingers. Chris watched, his already hard cock straining against the confines of his pants. Leon took the zipper between two slender fingers and pulled, loosening Chris' pants enough to pull down slightly, his throbbing cock springing up.

"You certainly are well endowed, aren't you soldier?" Leon said as he leaned down, wrapping one hand around the base. Chris bit his lip, barely surpressing a moan. He didn't want Leon knowing just how much his touch affected the brunet, especially so soon.

"Think you can handle it?" Chris asked, smirking when the agent gave him a look before flicking his tongue over the head.

Chris couldn't supress the moan this time, his teeth grit together. Leon repeated the action again, enjoying the reactions he got from the brunet.

"Just fucking suck it you tease." Chris hissed. Leon's grip on his cock tightened dangerously.

"Don't tell me what to do." Leon's voice had a menacing tone to it, his eyes burning. After a moment he ran his tongue up one side, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

Chris gritted his teeth, watching the blond as he repeated the process but on the opposite side. He watched every time that skilled tongue slipped out of Leon's mouth to glide over his cock. He gave it a few strokes to spread the wetness, making his hand slide up and down its length with ease.

Finally, _finally_ , Leon took the head in his mouth, sucking lightly. Chris let out a low moan, letting his head fall back. Leon's mouth was wet and hot as it engulfed him. The agent swirled his tongue around the head, licking up the accumulated pre-cum.

Chris lowered his hand, threading his fingers into Leon's hair, pulling his bangs back so he could get a better view. The agent gave him a look but continued his ministrations, Chris watching with burning eyes.

Suddenly he bobbed down, taking in more of Chris' length, repeating the process a few times before swirling his tongue around the head and continuing the motions.

"Fuck, Leon..." Chris panted, tightening his hold on the agent's hair. He forced him down all the way, his cock sliding to the back of Leon's throat and he let out a low moan. The agent didn't cough or gag, holding Chris' gaze evenly. Chris began thrusting up into his mouth, not allowing him to pull off his cock, though not for a lack of trying. Leon eventually submitted and allowed his mouth to be used by the brunet.

Chris leaned back on the bed, keeping a firm hold on the back of Leon's head, his eyes falling shut as he lost himself in the bliss of Leon's hot mouth. The agent was nothing short of skilled; his tongue swirled around the tip in his mouth, occasionally pushing against the hole and causing Chris to bite his lower lip. He managed a look at the younger man. Leon's eyes burned intensely, staring up at him, searching his features. Chris smirked, releasing his hold on the agent's hair and trailing the backs of his fingers down his cheek.

Leon pulled off his cock, licking his lips. As Chris took another glance at the agent's gorgeous features, he decided getting his cock sucked wasn't enough. Chris grabbed Leon quickly, spinning them so he fell onto Leon across the bed, his wrists pinned above his head. It took the man a moment to realize what had happened, and his features turned from shocked to stern.

"Chris-"

"Shut it." Chris demanded, sucessfully cutting the younger man off. He pulled on his wrists roughly, pinning them with one hand, and searched the bedside table drawer with his other. Producing a pair of real handcuffs, he bound Leon's wrists together in two easy motions, all the while the less than happy agent glared up at him.

"This wasn't part of our deal." Leon said seriously. Chris leaned down, running his hands down Leon's sides and stopping at his waist.

"Well I just upped the ante." Chris whispered, his hot breath caressing Leon's ear. He had a myriad of moves that would make the stubborn man writhe beneath him in pleasure. He was never one for much foreplay, but he'd make sure to take his time to make Leon enjoy himself.

Chris ran his hands back up, his fingers gliding over taut abs and firm pecs. He caught the highest button on Leon's dress shirt between his fingers. He considered just tearing the fabric from the agent's body, but decided against it. He made quick work of the buttons, pushing the fabric apart to expose Leon's torso.

Chris sat back and admired the view. He took his time, making Leon wait. He just barely noticed the aversion of emerald eyes and the faint parting of plump limps. His own lips pulled up and he pressed the tips of his fingers down on the agent's chest.

Chris suddenly dragged his nails down Leon's torso, elicting a surprised cry from him. Long, red bruises quickly appeared on the porcelain skin.

"Chris..."

"I've heard you like it rough. Is it true?" Chris asked, his fingers catching on the waistband of Leon's pants. The agent gave him a look feigning for anger, but instead his eyes burned with the telltale beginnings of lust.

Chris leaned down, capturing one perky nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue around it and flicking it back and forth. Leon tensed up, his body arching off the bed as Chris applied more pressure to his ministrations and quicked the pace, assaulting the pink nub. He took it between his teeth, pulling on it teasingly.

"Ahh!" Leon failed to hold back a cry, his body jerking as he arched up higher. He pulled back slightly to admire the swollen, bright pink nub. Satisfied, Chris began his ministrations on the other nipple, using more force. He allowed his hand to trail down the agent's stomach, stopping to rest over his semi-hard cock. He released the nipple and grinned up at Leon.

"Getting excited, are we?"

"Shut up." Leon hissed, letting his head fall back. Chris palmed him, running his hand up and down over the length lightly, teasing the appendage through his pants. He let his fingers ghost over the tip before wrapping them around it. Leon let out a muffled moan, his teeth tightly grit.

"Give in, Kennedy. That's an order." Chris said with a firm tone. He was still a captain, which technically made him Leon's superior. Leon let out a small gasp and Chris leaned down, sealing the agent's lips with his own. The kiss started out deep and almost passionate, but quickly ignited into full blown carnal lust. Chris gripped Leon's waist, pulling their lower halves flush together. He could feel the agent's arousal pressing against his own and moaned into Leon's mouth.

Leon pulled back, panting softly, his eyes fully ablaze. Chris leaned in, sucking on the porcelain skin of his neck. Leon squirmed under him, and he began working at the younger mans's pants, undoing them and exposing his cock with deft fingers.

"Didn't take you for the type to go commando." Chris said, for once being the one with the wry jokes. He bit the skin between Leon's neck and shoulder as he took a firm hold of his cock.

"Ahh.. fuck." Leon hissed in pleasure, his cock twitching eagerly in Chris' hand. He gave it a quick pump, flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin of Leon's neck, up to his jaw and meeting his lips. Leon reciprocated instantly and he pushed into the wanton mans mouth, twirling their tongues together. He lost himself in Leon's taste, one he never wanted to forget. The faint, minty taste of green herbs lingered on his tongue, probably having been used in his recent mission.

Chris began stroking the younger man, enjoying the pleasurable sounds falling from his lips. He watched his reactions closely, noting how his fingers curled, nails biting into his palms and his head falling back, bangs falling over one eye. He couldn't hold out much longer before needing to seat his own cock deep in Leon's ass.

He continued his ministrations, his eyes falling to Leon's cock. He was well over 6 inches and had an above average thickness, the head wet with pools of pre-cum. He thought of how it would feel, Leon pressed up against him, their skin sliding together and he fucked him senseless. He needed him now.

Chris made quick work of Leon's pants, leaving him only in his dress shirt, the sleeves fallen halfway down his arms. Chris made quick work of his own clothes as Leon watched, squirming impatiently. Chris set himself between the agent's legs, spreading them apart.

"Am I your first?" Chris asked, staring down at the man with lust filled eyes. Leon managed a nod before looking away, and Chris pushed his legs to his chest. He produced a bottle of lube from the drawer, applying a gracious amount over his length. He guided his cock towards the agent's ass with his free hand, the head pressing against the tight ring of muscle.

Leon shut his eyes tightly, a gasp falling off his parted lips as Chris began pushing inside. Fuck, was it tight. It felt amazing. He slid in further, noticing the agent trembling slightly beneath him, nails cut so deeply into his palms crescents of blood formed on the skin.

Chris captured Leon's lips in a deep kiss, helping to distract the man from the uncomfortable pain. He let his eyes fall shut, sliding completely to the hilt, his tongue running over Leon's hungrily. He wanted every inch of the man to belong to him.

Chris pulled back, finally releasing Leon's wrists, undoing the handcuffs and staring into his shining green eyes intently.

"Move..." Leon said, his eyes lowering. Chris pulled out slowly before pushing back in, letting out a soft moan. Leon felt amazing, better than anyone he'd ever been with. He picked up a steady pace, the younger man writhing slightly beneath him from the pain. Chris considered saying something about his pain tolerance, of how he could walk off a bullet wound but was moaning over a cock in his ass, but decided against it. Instead he placed one hand on Leon's, linking their fingers, earning a confused look from the younger man.

Leon yelped in surprise as Chris pulled them back, laying back and pulling Leon onto his lap. The new position had his back arching, his head falling back, his free hand gripping Chris' thigh hard. Chris gave an experimental grind of his hips, earning a loud moan from Leon. He thrusted up, causing the agent to fall forward slightly, barely catching himself.

Leon's eyes were half lidded, burning with lust and need. He lifted himself almost completely off of Chris' cock before dropping back onto it, causing both men to moan loudly together. He repeated the process, quicker, with a steady pace, over and over. Chris watched the blond ride him, taking in the entirety of his thick, hard cock. It was probably the best thing he'd seen in his forty years, and part of him wished he'd get to see it more than once. Leon was definitely the pinacle of his sex life; a real life adonis that no one else could come close in comparison to. His muscles pulled taut, coated in a light sheen of sweat, firm pecs, flexed abs, a perfect cock...

Chris released Leon's hand, gripping his legs, his thumbs pressing into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Leon rested his hands on Chris' chest, his full lips parting as soft gasps escaped them. He obviously knew what he was doing, and if it wasn't for his extreme tightness, Chris would have assumed the agent had done this before. Perhaps maybe on the giving end instead.

The pace was too slow for Chris' liking; although it was hot as all hell, his veins were burning with the need for release. He slipped his hands under Leon's thighs, picking him up and causing the blond to let out a surprised gasp. He stood and dropped Leon back onto his cock with no warning. The agent let out a loud gasp of pleasure as Chris' cock impaled him right to the hilt, his arms falling over Chris' shoulders, his fingers digging into the muscles on his shoulder blades as his legs wrapped behind Chris' waist tightly.

"F-fuck..." Leon panted, and Chris couldn't help but smirk. He loved having absolute control over the man, loved that he was the supplier of his pleasure and pain. He began thrusting, taking up a quick pace from the get go, giving the younger man no mercy. Their bodies slid together easily, molded perfectly in their coupling. He gave an extra hard thrust, making Leon fall against him more, his face pressed against Chris' neck. His breath sent shivers over the burning skin on his neck, surprisingly cool compared to the warmth of his flesh.

Chris continued to drive up into Leon, racing towards orgasm. A slight pressure had begun to build in the pit of his stomach, working its way down the length of his cock, warning him that he wouldn't last much longer. But no matter what, he would make Leon cum first: he was a gentleman after all.

Chris pulled back slightly, stealing a deep kiss from the agent, their tongues finding one another, a heated battle fought between their mouths. He lost himself in Leon's taste, the way he felt in his arms, his almost unbearable tightness... suddenly the blond pulled back, his fingers digging harder into the skin on his back.

"C-Chris... I'm going.. to cum..!" Leon panted between words, moaning as he rode out the high of his orgasm. His cock shot ropes of cum between them and he let his head fall back. He tightened considerably, causing Chris to let out a low groan, stopping his thrusts completely as he buried himself deep inside Leon and filled the younger man with his cum.

Leon's hold on him loosened almost completely as he slumped and fell forward into Chris' arms, his breaths shallow and fast.

Chris pulled out of Leon slowly and released his thighs, his arms instead wrapping around the blond's lower back in an almost loving embrace. He pressed his face into the side of Leon's neck, inhaling the faint scents of his cologne, shampoo, and natural scent. They stood there, recovering in the moment, the only sounds coming from their labored breaths.

Finally, once he recovered, Leon pulled back.

"You're good, I'll give you that, Redfield." That cocky grin returned to his face and Chris let out a chuckle. He loosened his hold and allowed Leon to stand, albeit a bit shakily. He watched as the agent grabbed his discarded pants and slipped them on, then Chris dressed himself as well.

"So, where are we going?"

"We?" Leon turned, raising one perfect brow, now fully clothed. Chris flashed his platinum mastercard and grinned.

"Like I said, I upped the ante."

Chris pulled his phone from his pocket and tossed it on the bed. He approached the blond, slipping his hand into his back pocket and squeezing his ass before producing his cell phone and tossing it onto the bed as well. He captured Leon's lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arm around the agent's waist and pulling them flush together.

"How about Croatia?" Chris asked as he stared down into those gorgeous emerald depths.

"Sounds perfect." Leon smirked up at him.

 _And to think, it all started with a wet dream..._


End file.
